


Semi Eita has no self control (And Shirabu loves him for it)

by LaylaTheChip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, semi is a mess, they buy a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaTheChip/pseuds/LaylaTheChip
Summary: Semi goes shopping one day and comes home with something...unexpected.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	Semi Eita has no self control (And Shirabu loves him for it)

**Author's Note:**

> Semishira day 7:  
> Free day

Semi strolled down the busy street, all bustling people and shopping bags stuffed to the brim. He had decided to spend his afternoon checking out the new outdoor mall in his area that had recently started becoming popular. 

He had  _ planned  _ on getting lunch, but all the restaurants he saw had longer than reasonable wait times, and so he decided he’d just eat when he got home. Semi walked into a few clothing stores, most of them overpriced, so he couldn’t buy much, but he ended up with a sweater he thought would look cute on his prickly boyfriend Shirabu, and a few shirts he would probably call ‘The ugliest fucking things he’d ever seen’ as he usually did when it came to Semi’s fashion taste. 

After walking a little longer something interesting came into view. Near the end of the street stood a pet shop, big display window, tacky animal themed sign and all. Semi had  _ always  _ wanted a cat, which surprised most people, as he seemed like more of a dog person. While Semi loved dogs, he had never had a cat, and desperately wanted to experience it. Sadly, those plans were cancelled as soon as he began dating Shirabu, seeing as he was terribly allergic. Only  _ looking  _ in the pet store wouldn’t hurt though he supposed, approaching the big window. 

Peering in he was caught with an unexpected sight. Sitting in the window, looking directly at him, sat a bunny. It was creme colored, a fluffy cotton like tail and droopy ears. And yet  _ somehow  _ this bunny managed to look pissed off and adorable at the same time. It reminded Semi of a  _ certain someone,  _ the thought made him chuckle. 

Semi crouched in front of the glass, holding his hand out towards the glass, almost as if the bunny would sense his intentions through that and that only. Sighing, Semi stood, giving the bunny one last glance before continuing down the street. 

Kenji <3  
  
Kenji...  
  
Oh god, what is it Eita?  
  
Nothing that bad I promise  
  
Just tell me  
  
I got a surprise for you..? You'll see what I mean when you get home.  
  
Whatever you say  
  
Love you <3  
  
...Love you too  
  


Shirabu took a deep breath before turning the door to his and Semi’s shared apartment. While Semi had said what was waiting for him ‘wasn’t that bad’ Shirabu still had reason to be skeptical. But what he didn’t expect when he walked in was the sound of Semi cooing and talking high pitch nonsensical gibberish to something. 

“Eita..?” Shirau stepped into their living room, immediately faced with Semi sitting on the floor, a... _ bunny _ Sitting in his lap. “What the fuck,” While he wasn’t  _ angry  _ per say, he was indescribably confused.

“Oh, Kenji you’re home, meet Shirabunny,” He lifted the bunny gently, walking over to where Shirabu stood, dumfounded. 

“You bought  _ a bunny? _ ” Regardless, Shirabu reached out to stroke it. The bunny’s fur was incredibly soft, and it almost seemed to lean into his hand. 

“He reminded me of you, and so…” Semi shrugged. Shirabu snorted. 

“You have  _ no  _ self control. Also we are  _ not  _ naming him ‘Shirabunny’” Semi pouted, holding the bunny up closer to Shirabu.

“Why not? It’s fitting!” Shirabu rolled his eyes,

“Whatever you say, now let’s sit down, I don’t think he likes being held very much.” Semi nodded, sitting down and putting the bunny on Shirabu’s lap. Shirabu stroked him once more, relashing in the feeling of soft fur under his hand. All the sudden Semi gasped, 

“He’s our first son Kenji,” Shirabu flushed at the implications, but found he liked the idea. “He takes after you,” Semi teased. 

“Yeah, he does. You could  _ never  _ be this cute,” Shirabu retorted, motioning to the bunny in his lap. “Do you have any food for him?” He finally thought to ask.

“I do!” Semi excitedly pulled out a bag of baby carrots. 

“...You do know that bunnies can’t live off a diet of  _ only  _ carrots. This is more of a treat,” 

“Oh,” Semi said quietly, “Wait, really? How do  _ you  _ know this?” Semi asked, tearing open the package of carrots with his teeth. 

“I used to really like bunnies as a kid,” He shrugged, cradling Shirabunny in his arms. “They’re cute.” Semi smiled at the sight, popping one of the carrots into his mouth. Shribu smacked his hand.

“ _ Hey, _ ” He hissed, “Those are for the bunny, not you to snack on,” Semi stuck his tongue out, popping another one into his mouth.

“I didn’t eat lunch, fuck you,” Shirabu snatched the package of carrots, 

“Go get something from the kitchen idiot,” Shirabu turned to feed the bunny, his mouth quirking with a small smile when he nibbled the carrot in his fingertips. Semi complied, traveling to the kitchen, taking his time to make himself lunch, considering making food for Shirabu but assuming he already ate, seeing Shirabu is significantly more responsible. 

Semi walked back into the living room, his heart combusting at the sight in front of him. Shirabu lay curled up on the floor, his expression soft, and asleep. Shirabunny laid curled up on his side, Shirabu’s arm draped over it lightly.  _ He must have had a rough day at school,  _ Semi mused, he knew med school was hard on Shirabu, so he supposed a nap wasn’t such a bad thing for him. 

Semi set down his lunch, padding over to Shirabu, first lifting the bunny and placing him in the cage Semi had bought, then going over to Shirabu, carefully lifting him up bridal style. He carried his sleeping boyfriend to their bed, pulling the blankets over him lightly. 

Once he made sure Shirabu seemed comfortable he returned to his lunch scarfing it down almost immediately. Semi returned to their bedroom laying by Shirabu’s side, pulling him close into his side. 

“Have a nice nap sleeping beauty,” he murmured, giving Shirabu a kiss on the forehead. Shirabu smiled contentedly.

“Goodnight Eita, and thank you for the surprise,” With that, the two of them drifted into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> semishira week is over!!! I'm so sad,,, Here is my last one, the idea came from two of my best friends, (ily losers <3) and while I'm very sad this is over, I really enjoyed writing every day this week. I hope you enjoyed this!! <3


End file.
